


妖精与野兽

by tatoo_yan



Category: panwink
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	妖精与野兽

“志训...”晚餐后，赖冠霖手上拿着一杯给朴志训热好的牛奶来到房间，他决定要先认错把他的小玫瑰哄好。其实他也知道要让人接受自己这个丑陋又可怕的样子很难。

一打开房门，看见朴志训穿着浴袍仰躺在床上，身上浴袍半开，双腿半曲着，一手不停地抚慰着前端的性器，另一只手的手指在身后的小穴处缓慢进出。

“嗯……冠霖。”脸上泛着潮红，看向他的眼睛被情欲蒸得染上一层水汽。

“哦，对不起，我等下再进来。”

“你别走啊！”朴志训立马坐起来。

“可你在...”赖冠霖背对着朴志训站在门口。

“嗯～你过来嘛～”用手拍了拍床边示意他坐下，看见赖冠霖还一脸犹豫，站在原地不敢动，板起脸加重了语气，“快点！”

赖冠霖只好乖巧地坐到床边。

“冠霖啊，我想过了，说不定是那个巫师的魔法不靠谱。”朴志训抚摸着坐在他跟前的赖冠霖的头毛严肃地说道。

*  
“阿嚏！到底是谁在说我坏话？噢对了，看看上次那对小情侣发展得怎么样了。”于是年轻的巫师从袖子里掏出一面魔镜。

*  
“所以，我现在这样子你可以相信我的真心吗？反正就算你没有办法变回去，那以后我们还是要适应的嘛。”眨巴眨巴着眼睛用无辜的眼神看着赖冠霖。

“适应什么？”一脸天真的小狮子，朴志训竟然觉得有点可爱。

“这个啊。”朴志训害羞地把手往赖冠霖下身摸去，赖冠霖浑身一抖，还拿在手里的牛奶也差点洒出来。从下身处开始感觉电流直冲头皮，酥酥麻麻的。

朴志训接过赖冠霖手中的牛奶，仰头一饮而尽，因为喝得太快，一些牛奶从嘴角溢出，流经脖子、锁骨，然后没进了浴袍里。伸出红嫩的小舌舔了舔残留在嘴边的奶渍。

“冠霖，想要我吗？”

“啊，可是我没做过，不知道怎么做欸。” 认真的一脸为难。

“那多做就会的了嘛。”娇羞地用小手指戳了戳赖冠霖的左胸膛，然后又突然变了语气，戳在他胸膛前的手指，使出了几乎要戳到他血肉模糊的力道，“呀！不然你还想跟谁练习之后再来找我吗！”

赖冠霖的再发现，原来他的小玫瑰认真生气起来可怕程度真的不是开玩笑的。

赖冠霖只好顺从地任由朴志训扒掉他的衣物，摸上他那炙热的挺立。

下身在刚才朴志训手摸上来的那一瞬间就硬了，湿润的前端被指腹轻轻触碰，柱身被上下地照顾，赖冠霖细细地颤抖着。未经情事的少年经不起这般折磨，很快就交代在对方的手中。

朴志训跨坐到赖冠霖的腿上，把身上的浴袍脱掉扔到床下，往床上一躺，就这般敞着双腿，将还带有对方体液的手指送入自己扩张好的湿黏的后穴抽插。进出时的手背会时不时地碰到冠霖半硬的性器。

赖冠霖被朴志训的动作镇住了，根本不敢动。

朴志训声音糯糯的邀请道：“冠霖啊，摸摸我可以吗？”

赖冠霖看了看自己的利爪，感觉到苦闷，这一不小心就会伤到人的，不行。

朴志训只好主动握住赖冠霖再次硬挺起来的下身，直接往自己体内送。硕大的前端便撑开紧窄的穴口，黏腻的润滑液体被挤压出穴口，发出细细的水渍声响。可刚进了个头部，酸胀感使朴志训紧闭上双眼，他已经没有勇气再往里送了，太大了。

“冠霖啊，那你也用点力......啊。”

话音未落，便感觉到性器在一点点的没入，满满涨涨地顶到了深处。朴志训吓的身子紧绷，他双手抬起抵住赖冠霖慢慢向他压迫下来的身躯，在双手触碰到对方身体的一瞬间，陌生的皮肤触感让他睁大了原本紧闭的双眼，他白白嫩嫩的冠霖回来了。

笑了笑伸手够住赖冠霖的后脑勺，往自己的方向拉，双腿自觉缠上赖冠霖的腰，急切地啃咬着赖冠霖的唇。

“唔！”赖冠霖条件反射般想拉开对方，可这感觉,低头看了看自己搭在朴志训腰侧的手，这分明是属于人类双手的模样，他变回去了！

“志训，你看到了吗？我是不是变回来了？”

“嗯！”

“我可以问一个问题吗？”

“嗯？”

“我那里有没有变小？”

朴志训盯着赖冠霖的脸蛋看了一会，使坏地收缩后穴绞紧体内的性器，看到对方立马喘着粗气。

“志训不乖！”

便俯下身开始热烈的回应对方，赖冠霖湿热的吻从嘴上移到耳后再缓缓往下移动，朴志训情不自禁地仰起头。经过喉结，锁骨，往他胸膛上吸吮，停留在他胸前的乳首的地方。

朴志训的手紧紧握着赖冠霖的肩膀，啧啧的吮吸声色气满满地在他胸口处传来。

“不要咬……啊！！”

朴志训本来还紧绷的身子，爽得不受控制般一下子顺从于肉欲，挺起发颤的乳尖送到对方的嘴里，被有力的舌尖大力拨动着。

朴志训眯着眼，手压着赖冠霖的发：“冠霖啊，别舔了，碰碰我下面嘛。”

赖冠霖将他的脚抬至肩上，听话的手贴着朴志训的腰腹一路往下摸，握住腿间时轻时重的揉弄着，也慢慢开始挺动腰身缓缓抽插着小穴。

似乎不小心戳到了体内的某个点，赖冠霖就感受身下人双臀乱颤，性器弹动地挺了两下就射了出来。

赖冠霖知道那里应该就是朴志训的敏感点了，用硕大的龟头有目的性地找到敏感点微微压弄，逼的朴志训发出呜咽，酸涩感让他双腿打颤，好不容易缓过高潮后的那股劲，他怒地掐住赖冠霖染着微粉的脸颊：“你欺负我……嗯！” 

还没说完便被体内的粗硬狠狠一顶，啪地发出湿黏的暧昧声响。

赖冠霖开始快速地耸动腰身用力顶弄，舒爽地仰头，掐着那细腰窄臀，双手揉弄着身下人那柔软的臀肉。

看着赖冠霖滴汗的俊脸，小腿架在人肩膀上晃动，朴志训随着本能地发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，毫不羞涩地敞着双腿任由人家在他腿间放肆。臀部被小腹撞击出乱颤的弧度，肉棒也随着力道拍打在自己的腹部留下湿痕。 

体内的性器几乎顶到了一个他所不能承受的深度，他绷脚抬腰，手指紧紧拧着身下的床单，臀部颤抖的想要后退，却依旧被拽着压到囊袋的地方，被插的湿泞不堪。

这一次赖冠霖简直持久到变态，突然被拦腰被抱起，朴志训微眯着眼，双臀被大手托着掰开，他那里被插的松软，裹着那根粗大上上下下的吞吐。

怀坐的姿势简直要命，双手扶着赖冠霖的肩，朴志训眼泪都快被插出来，他看着赖冠霖的额头冒出汗，耳垂都泛着粉。

忽然恶意心起，寻着耳垂那片软肉，叼着用牙齿轻咬。赖冠霖眉头一紧，立刻紧绷着小腹狠狠往上顶。

“呜，我不弄了，你别……别进的那么深。”

赖冠霖抿着唇，把人翻了个身，卡着胯部把人托了起来，从后入。

进入的感觉强烈且鲜明，插了快小半个小时的穴也很顺畅地就把性器纳了进去。

朴志训趴在床上，将脑袋埋入双臂之间，他都不知道赖冠霖在床上原来这么霸道，平时总是温柔绅士的他。

赖冠霖的皮肤很白，朴志训比他微黑，两个人交合的地方所产生的肤色差更是色气。他揉了揉紧致挺翘的臀肉，用力耸动腰身前后顶撞。

激烈的拍击接连不停，赖冠霖撑在朴志训上方牢牢压在那臀部上深入浅出，高频率地在那敏感的地方顶弄。

朴志训克制不住的浪叫，沉迷于情欲，身体被顶撞得不停摆动着。

赖冠霖后来激动地用双膝顶开他的腿，朴志训几乎整个人张开双腿紧贴着趴在床上。

噗呲噗呲的声响不停，两个人的粗喘也交织在一块。

忽然，朴志训感受到埋在体内的硕大顶到了深处，双囊紧紧挤在穴口前。体内的那根茎身根部猛地涨大，朴志训拳头都捏紧了，后穴却软软地包容着涨大的性器，激烈的内射一股股地涌入穴内。

朴志训脸涨的通红，紧紧握拳，身子不停的颤抖，毫无办法地承受着精液的涌入。

他的前端也被生生地插射了，黏腻的液体糊在了他的腹部。眼神迷离，几近是虚弱的等待着那漫长的身寸精过程。

等到射的差不多，赖冠霖舒出一口气，将半硬的性器抽了出来，一股股米青液从那嫣红的穴口冒了出来，赖冠霖轻轻地笑了，伸手在那处揉了揉，把朴志训整个人搂进怀里。

*  
第二天，赖冠霖先醒了，年轻滚烫的躯体带着晨勃，很不要脸地搂着朴志训的腰腹磨蹭。

“我的小玫瑰醒了吗？”逮着朴志训又是一通乱亲亲醒。

“赖冠霖你不要插进来！”昨晚喊到沙哑的声音。

“你不能冤枉我啊，我没有！”

“我说你的腿不要挤进我的来。”

“哎呀，想想真不公平，因为魔咒而受苦的只有我，你倒是什么事都没有。”带着点撒娇的意味。

“什么没有！我等了三百年才好不容易成精了，那天太高兴了到处乱跑结果就撞到了你身上，我现在就是一个普通的人类而已，以后就跟普通人类一样会生老病死了。”

赖冠霖从来没听朴志训提过这件事情，还一直觉得委屈的只有自己，“朴志训真的是个傻瓜，这样做不值得啊。”

“呀！赖冠霖，你再说我傻瓜我要生气了，而且我觉得能跟你一起老去什么的挺浪漫的啊。”后半句只是小声的在嘀咕。

“嘿嘿，是因为觉得你太可爱了才叫你傻瓜的啊，志训傻瓜。”继而捧着朴志训的脸，在他额头、鼻尖、嘴巴上各印下一吻。


End file.
